1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wrenches having selectively reversible friction clutches for providing ratchet-type action.
2. The Prior Art
The closest approach in the prior art to my wrench is disclosed in Theodore A. Campbell et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,376 in which the wrench has a split annular body member with tangs extending into an axial cavity in the shank, but is normally in nongripping relation with the cylindrical head, the gripping effect being achieved by rotation of the shank about the axis of the work so that the diagonal position of the tangs in the cavity causes the tangs to close the gap between them and thereby reduce the inside diameter of the body until the same is in gripping engagement with the head, rotary movement of the shank in the opposite direction releasing the head and permitting the shank to be backed up to starting position without causing similar back-up of the head.